


Vanquished Warriors of the Houses

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Blackmail, Boot Worship, Creampie, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster Rape, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Racism, Rough Sex, Sexual Harassment, Shibari, Shoe Kink, Size Difference, Vore, Voyeurism, ntr, public toilet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: History only writes heroes in a positive light. History ignores the bad incidents that might have occurred in their life.Every hero has been beaten into submission before but history had vanquished the humiliation that they have suffered.But now, the humiliation that these heroes endured is now laid naked to those who desire pain.





	1. Schemer's Plan Backfire (Claude)

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with Kinktober. It's just stories that bring porn hell to the many male characters. I split up between pre-timeskip and post-timeskip so this fic is only pre-timeskip scenarios. Post timeskip will have 2 in front of the title. 
> 
> All of these stories are not connected to each other. 
> 
> And just like every other fic, Byleth is male, Beth is female (but their appearance is kept to a minimum unless Byleth is requested).
> 
> Update Note 1: Because the VQ book 1 has 19 chapters, the chapter is locked to 19 for pre-timeskip. One character with a few repeats (and double whammy).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude gets in over his head when he sees a few bandits flee the battle. In an attempt to try and pick off the remaining bandits, Claude ends up putting himself in a bad position that results in the remaining bandits taking their anger out on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter include: Noncon, rough sex, tied to a tree, creampie,

If there was one thing Claude prided in, it was his craftiness inside and outside of battle. He grew up in a setting that required him to always watch his back. He needed to take care of himself and know when to retreat when the situation didn't favor him. Pride would not save him in the long run so he needed to remember not to think about it.

Even if Claude wasn't prideful like the other two house leaders he often teased, he still had a desire to not make a complete fool of himself. As such, he always made sure to keep up with his training. A leader that got himself captured wasn't one that many would aspire to. The Golden Deer as a whole had their doubts about him, so even if he played it off like he didn't care, he still needed to work hard and earn their trust.

That's why this whole situation with these bandits was a great way to throw a lot of his hard work down the drain.

The mission that Byleth wanted to take his students on was very simple. Every other week, Byleth would do some field training that the Church of Seiros approved of. Most of the time, it was routing the bandits who were in a territory near Garreg Monastery. Only a few bandits had competent leaders, and those leaders would be dealt with by the professor himself. However, this mission was far from being like the usual.

There were a few miscalculations that lead to things taking a turn for the worst. While Byleth predicted there would be a rare monster sighting and the bandits would be attacked by it, it was usually one single monster. It was never a horde of monsters. In the back of Claude's mind, it made sense that a pack of wolves would travel together, but this wasn't anything that the Golden Deer couldn't overcome.

Claude would soon make the first mistake that cost him greatly. Byleth made it clear that everyone needed to stick together so the wolves didn't change their targets to them. Claude was feeling a little overconfident (okay, it was very overconfident and restless to boot) and thought it would be easier to snipe from higher up on the trees. While Byleth wanted the battle to stay in the clearing, the forest was an easier place to hide and chip away at their enemies. Claude was rather successful with sniping the bandits one by one who were too preoccupied with the other Golden Deer students.

But the moment the bandits started retreating into the woods, Claude decided to pursue them on his own. Byleth yelled at him to come back, but the chaos around him prevented him from hearing the professor's words.

Byleth didn't know this, but Claude was really good at managing his way through the forest. He had learned to jump from tree to tree in order to pursue his prey and escape those who might do him harm. It had been a while since Claude practiced this type of movement, but he needed to make sure that these bandits didn't cause any problems to innocent civilians again.

The Alliance Leader was doing a good job picking apart the bandits who tried to flee. An arrow to the back of the head ended their miserable lives. The ten criminals who tried to run were down to four. Claude was running out of arrows but he was capable of killing two birds with one stone…

His overconfidence became his undoing When he attempted to land on the next tree branch to shoot, he lost his footing and slipped off the tree. The remaining bandits had stopped running to catch their breath. However, upon seeing the person pursuing them was a lone teenager, they realized they had the advantage.

"Oww...that could have gone better…"

For a moment, Claude lost sight of the bandits. They reacted rather quickly to his slip up. The archer stood up and decided to fight with what he had left.

And that's when the second mistake happened. Without anyone to watch his back, Claude soon found himself surrounded and disarmed. It happened too fast. If it was one or two bandits, Claude might be able to outsmart them. Four was too many, and only one of them needed to get behind him. He struggled and cursed in their grasp, but he couldn't do anything. His bow was stolen from his grip.

"Alright, we got one away from those brats!"

"We can use him as a hostage."

"These brats killed so many of us though. We need to teach him a lesson."

Claude's fight or flight instinct wasn't enough to get away from these thieves. They plotted revenge against Byleth and the Golden Deer. Knowing Byleth, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He was the leader of the Golden Deer, and he got captured by stragglers! All because he was too cocky. Lorenz would find a way to rub it in every opportunity he had.

_But at least they don't plan on killing me._ Claude thought darkly to himself. As long as he was able to talk his way out of a situation, he could tolerate this situation for a bit. But the problem with bandits was that they were an unpredictable bunch when they had no leader to tell them what to do. On their own, they did whatever. Even if someone in this pack was giving orders, he didn't qualify as a leader and could be taken down by brute force.

"Hmm...this one is not bad on the eyes…"

Claude didn't like the sound of that. Suddenly, death was the better alternative. The archer found himself dragged against his will and slammed into a nearby tree. One of the crooks still had a rope at his disposal. There wasn't much he could do when they tied him to one of the nearby trees.

It wasn't just a rope they had. Some of them still had their swords on them. The Alliance leader struggled against the rope but he couldn't break free. One of them slashed at his clothes effectively exposing his chest. He went further and slashed at his pant area exposing his private region. Claude shivered at the sudden chill.

"H-Hey...let's talk this out…" Claude began, "there's no need to be violent."

There was no reason for them to listen to his silver tongue. He tried to kill them, so this was his punishment. Unfortunately, his luck ran out. Claude's eyes widened in horror seeing one of the thieves pulling his pants down. His dick stood up tall and threatening.

"You really think we were going to let you kill us off one by one and then say we need to talk about this?! Be happy we aren't going to kill you immediately. We will get compensation after we're done extracting revenge for our fallen comrades."

"And we're going to do it raw," another thief added with an evil smile. He licked his lips watching their predator becoming the prey.

_Raw?! There's no way these assholes would-._

Claude was a fool to believe that they wouldn't attempt something extreme out in the open. He gritted his teeth the moment he felt something hard poke at his entrance. There was nothing he could do about it. His hands were tied to the tree. His bow was thrown way too far away from him. He didn't know how far Byleth and the other students were so he could be stuck here for a while.

The man didn't wait for Claude and forced his cock inside his virgin hole. The archer bit his tongue in an attempt to stop himself from screaming at the sudden pain from the sudden intrusion. His mind short circuited for a split second, failing to register just how something big was inside of him. The other thieves weren't amused.

"He's a rather quiet one."

"It's too late for him to act tough."

"Brat, you're our meat toilet until we get what we need."

The thief refused to give Claude time to adjust to the sudden intrusion. He slowly pulled out of the hole and then shoved his cock back in as deeply as he could. Only a pained grunt escaped Claude's mouth. Never in his life would the archer imagine his first time being this brutal. He felt his body being split in half with every forced thrust inside of him.

_Shit...it hurts! _Claude cried to himself. He didn't know how to get his body to reject the dick inside of him. All he could do was simply shake his body in a terrible attempt to force the cock back out. He whimpered feeling the cock rub against his walls while trying to fight back.

"Stop trying to resist! You're our prize!" the bandit hissed. He raised his hand up looking ready to slap Claude for trying to defy him. Instead, he smacked the student's cock instead earning a surprised cry. "That's a cute noise…"

It was better to take a slap to his penis than let him slap anywhere else. The position made it hard to smack his rear...which would hurt more than anything else.

"Make that noise again, you bitch!" the thief cursed. He did take his hand and smack Claude across the face. This time, he didn't moan. The thief wasn't having this and continued smacking him anywhere on Claude's body to get a reaction. Combined with the cock splitting him, it did cause the archer to groan from the pain.

"Don't mess his pretty face up," one of the thieves said, "We can rough him up but we can't make him unrecognizable."

Despite saying that, Claude's body became covered in red marks. His dark skin made it harder to see but it gave an exquisite feel. Claude's captor chuckled seeing the boy who attempted to wipe them all out against his instructor's orders being screwed and bruised for his defiance.

"Heh, what would that cute instructor say if he saw you like this?" the man questioned as he pounded in his captive harder. "Would he be disappointed by this?"

Claude shivered at the thought. Byleth would be angry with him for sure...but his teacher was rather oblivious to these sorts of things. Despite that, he would most likely look down on him with disapproval. Disobeying orders, getting disarmed, tied up and then fucked against a tree…

The thief gasped feeling something change while attacking his victim. Claude felt it too. The man's cock definitely got bigger inside of him.

"S-Shit, he's so tight! I'm gonna cum!"

Claude flinched hearing the thief's perverted announcement. He weakly struggled against his bindings. He was powerless against the inevitable orgasm. He wanted to beg the man to not cum inside of him, but he couldn't find the words. Claude needed to appear strong to these scumbags if he had any hope of discouraging them. But Claude could feel the cock inside him twitch desiring release. The thief pounded harder into the young lord until he finally came. The archer didn't expect the burning sensation that came when the man came inside of him. The hot, sticky liquid poured into him in a huge abundance. Bathing wouldn't get rid of the disgusting feeling inside of Claude any time soon.

_Dammit...how embarrassing. _Claude scolded himself darkly. To be caught and fucked against a tree with no way of defending himself. Lorenz would have a field day with this. And not just him...anybody from the Alliance would use this as leverage against him.

"Oh...I hadn't cum that hard in a long time…" the thief gasped. He was still riding the high that he wasn't exactly saying that to his victim.

The other men stared at their comrade and then exchanged odd glances to each other. If Claude wasn't feeling dizzy, he would think they were having second thoughts of continuing this type of torture. The bandit finished up inside the student and pulled out. Claude forced himself to not make any noises. He refused to give this man the satisfaction.

"That's it? You came rather quickly."

"Move over. I want a turn."

"No, me!"

There was no victory in not cumming with the first thief. There were still three more guys who wanted a go with their captive, and if there was enough time in between, the first man would have a go again…

While two of the bandits were arguing who would go next, the quiet one ended up pushing them aside.

"You're taking too long," he hissed at his comrades. "I'll go while you decide what to do next."

He didn't even wait for Claude to prepare himself mentally. He didn't even care that his hole was already hot and sticky from his friend. The thief shoved his long cock inside and moved immediately afterward. Again, Claude gritted his teeth as the man had his way with him. This man's cock was longer than the previous man so he rubbed against a sweet spot more easily.

"Ahhh?!"

The man smirked seeing the confused expression on his target.

"I found it."

And just like that, the man continued to hit that spot repeatedly. All the self-restraint Claude had previously started to break.

"S-Stop. N-Not t-there...gnnn!"

Pleading caused the opposite effect. The second thief started thrusting harder inside his captive prey. Compared to the initial uncomfortable feeling, this was almost pleasant...and nothing was scarier than falling into lust. His voice broke away from Claude's control.

"D-Dammit!" Claude managed to curse. "Stop!"

The thief laughed in response to his words. "Why? Your asshole is eating my cock up."

The Alliance Leader refused to believe that anything these criminals said, yet his lower area was rocking back and forth against the thief.

"You want this too. Stop trying to act tough, you brat."

Claude made another mistake to look down at where their bodies were connected. He watched in horror seeing his hips move in rhythm with the thief's thrusts. The control he was able to maintain shattered before he could put his protective barriers back up. His mouth stayed open and his voice betrayed him in an instant. The other thieves started to surround the tree. The thief who already fucked him had his dick standing up again.

"Oh, I'm ready for another round!"

"You'll have to wait your turn! I want in on that tight ass!"

"The brat's starting to enjoy this now."

The taunting only made things worse. Claude should have been used to losing control of a situation. What he was taught as a child was that even if he no longer had control, he could still gain it back so as long as he doesn't show weakness to his enemies. Unfortunately, that advice was worthless in this situation. His brain said one thing, but his body welcomed the long cock inside of him.

"Stop it...no more…"

How pathetic of him to beg. These adults couldn't care less if he asked them to stop.

"Why stop when you're finally getting into this?"

"Don't play victim."

"Can we keep him if his friends don't agree to our bargain?"

Byleth would do whatever it took to save him...at least, that's what Claude wanted to believe. Thoughts of his teacher were constantly interrupted by the terrible situation before him. He was this close to letting go of his pride and having his body overtake him.

_Can't do that._ Claude told himself weakly. _Can't let these jerks get the best of me…_

At the very least, he would stop himself from cumming. To hell with his aching cock!

"Heh heh...if you won't cum with me, then you'll just going to have to wait a little longer!"

The man surprised the Alliance leader by suddenly pushing his back harder against the tree. He wanted to get as much of his dick inside the hole as he can. If the man didn't suddenly cum when deep inside him, Claude might have finished up right there. Instead, he howled in pain feeling his cock twitching against the man's stomach while a second load of semen was being dumped inside of him.

It took all of Claude's willpower to stop himself from cumming with this nobody. He hissed at the pain that attacked him full force. Unlike the first guy, this man gripped onto Claude's shoulder like they were lovers. It made the archer want to puke. No one had the right to hold him this way!

Eventually, the second thief finished cumming inside of him. Claude wished he could shut his body down. His body betrayed him the moment his prostate was struck. He shut his eyes tightly not wanting to see that he too submitted to his own lust. The worst part was that they weren't done with him.

When the second thief pulled out, another one took his place. Claude groaned feeling the head of the penis threatening to penetrate him again.

_Dammit...why can't my body reject these scumbags…_

Claude was smart enough to understand that what he thought and what his body did were two different things. He was stuck being used by these thieves until help arrived. The son of Riegan could only shut his eyes to stop frustrated tears threatening to fall down as the next thief started to use him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC with 3209 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I always headcanon that as a kid, Claude was more tuned with nature so he would be able to pull off some parkour like stunts like jumping from tree to tree. He does have a fancy for hanging out and sleeping in the forest as seen in Petra and Shamir's support so I don't think it would be too hard to believe he would jump from tree to tree and shoot his targets. He just needs someone to back him up if he fucks up. (Of course, there aren't that many trees in Almayra so it would be hard to have constant practice).
> 
> 2\. Not having Close Counter was going to bite someone in the ass. Sometimes I wonder why you can't disarm certain units if they get surrounded by enemies. Claude can be a dodging machine but it shouldn't be too hard to grab an archer in general.
> 
> Byleth won't be happy that Claude got pounded like this. :3
> 
> Comments can list character suggestions (as they all have their own unique torture...assuming they aren't named Lorenz) and kinks. Post Timeskip stuff will be in a different story where the requests for characters (and Lorenz) can go there.


	2. The Hungry Beast (Caspar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Caspar was told to stay behind on a mission to slay a new demonic beast, he doesn't take it well. His disobedience not only isolates him away from Linhardt and Dorothea but puts him in a terrible position with the demonic beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Noncon, vore, bestiality, creampie, oviposition, asphyxiation

At the end of each month, the students of the three classes are given a mission. Most of the time, it was bodyguard duty or routing some bandits. There were some instances where a class would get something more dangerous than others. In this case, the Golden Deer were assigned the most brutal assignments due to their teachers being former mercenaries. The archbishop had high expectations for the twin professors. If you weren't in their class, you would be missing out on the fun.

Red Wolf Moon is a one of a kind month. The Golden Deer may have been tasked with investigating Remire but the Black Eagles were given an assignment to investigate the area around Arianrhod. Along with the weird illness in the air, there have been reports of a new type of demonic beast attacking innocent civilians at night. At first, it just seemed like an unfortunate attack. When a few knights stations were told to look into it, they were gruesomely killed. The description was far from pleasant.

The Blue Lions would have been the class to deal with the problem but Edelgard insisted that her class deal with the issue. Manuela wasn't pleased having to go out there, seeing as how she was still dealing with her injury at the hands of the Death Knight. However, her students are capable of handling demonic beasts. She would lend support. She only prayed that things would go smoothly.

As it got closer to the end of the month, Manuela kept her students updated on the mission and what she expected of them. Only a few students weren't looking forward to take on an unknown monster that assaulted women in the night and ate men who were foolish to battle it.

Caspar was known for not listening in class but this might be a good time to pay attention. He is excited that it wasn't going to be a boring mission. The brawler wanted to join the Golden Deer on multiple occasions. However, if he was able to leave Linhardt behind, he would gladly suffer through boring classes. It made Caspar jealous that Felix and Sylvain up and left the Blue Lions to go straight to the Golden Deer.

Either way, Edelgard already had a good strategy in mind. The class will leave out a day before to deal with the beast, she opened a map of the geographical location.

"We will trap the demonic beast in this location. Petra, Ferdinand and I will lure the monster out. Once the beast is out, Hubert and Dorothea will assist. Caspar, I need you in the rear guard with Linhardt and Bernadetta in case the beast tries to escape."

Caspar didn't mind the suggested strategy. It took advantage of everyone's strengths and weaknesses. He wouldn't dwell on the implications until the next day.

* * *

Caspar could barely contain his excitement that he spent the entire day preparing after the briefing ended. Everyone else in the Black Eagles didn't seem to have the enthusiasm he shared and for good reasons. They were up against an unknown demonic beast. If they weren't careful, there would be casualties. Petra reminded him to keep a clear mind when it came time for the hunt.

The Black Eagles set out the next morning. Flying to the location was out of the question. Caspar assumed it had to do with Hubert's inability to handle heights. Regardless, they had enough horses to be able to travel to Arianrhod. Not like the brawler was paying any real attention. His one-track mind only focused on the upcoming battle. Hubert had been repeating what Edelgard had said yesterday except in a sterner manner. Most of the quips were thrown at Ferdinand so it's not like Caspar needed to listen. Once the battle started, he would be ready to fight.

When the Black Eagles arrived at their destination, Caspar had been taken completely by surprise at the lack of people out. The person in charge of this place suggested to the citizens to stay indoors until the Knights of Seiros arrived, but in this case, the students would suffice. If the Black Eagles failed to exterminate the demonic beast in one night, the Knights of Seiros would come and assist them.

They didn't get much time to relax upon arriving due to an immediate sighting of the demonic beast outside of the fortress city. The strategy was set into motion. Edelgard's group went ahead leaving Caspar, Dorothea and Linhardt behind. Edelgard was confident that the Black Eagles would succeed, but she still asked Manuela if she could stay in Arianrhod and send a message to the Knights of Seiros just in case.

Petra pinpointed the location of the demonic beast with relative ease. Edelgard took the initiative and lead the attack when the demonic beast was spotted. The moment the demonic beast roared, the backup group knew the battle had begun. Blades clashed against the beast causing it to howl. The sound of arrows flying and dark magic being cast would follow soon after. The demonic beast was used to getting the upper hand on its prey but not the other way around.

Caspar's blood boiled hearing the noises of a battle happening in front of him. He refused to stay in the rear while everyone else was risking their lives.

Linhardt let out a yawn. It was almost time for the back-up crew to deal with the monster if it attempted to flee. Dorothea kept her eyes up ahead waiting for any signs that the demonic beast was heading their way. Sparks danced around the commoner's hands in anticipation for the beast.

"Caspar, you need to be patient." Linhardt told his friend nonchalantly. "Edelgard and the others will finish up so we don't have to battle."

The shorter male hated that answer. A battle where he couldn't put himself on the frontlines was nothing short of an insult to him. How could he prove his battle prowess when he is constantly shoved to the back? Why did Hubert even make that decision in the first place?

"We need to join in on the fight too!" Caspar announces. His lack of an indoor voice only agitated his friend. "A mission that requires us to do more than just routing bandits and escorting important nobles to their destination! I need to get in on the action!"

"Don't be rash." Linhardt says. Caspar noted that Linhardt sounded serious for once. "We don't know what is going on here. We need to be patient."

"If we were all in one place, we might be put at a disadvantage." Dorothea added finally deciding to speak. "We can't afford to mess this up after Edie pleaded for us to have this mission instead of the Blue Lions."

It's that reason that Caspar couldn't stand still. With Edelgard, Hubert and Petra being part of the main attack, with Ferdinand and Bernadetta there to assist, they wouldn't be needed. Before Caspar could argue, the sound of something crashing to the ground forced the three students to look ahead. Caspar grinned seeing a large looming shadow trying to hide itself in the trees.

"There it is!" Caspar shouts.

"Caspar, wait!" Dorothea shouts. She immediately shot a thoron spell in the direction to stop it from going their direction. The hotblooded student attempted to follow up after the surprise lightning strike.

The monster not only avoided the lightning spell, but it avoided getting caught by Caspar's fist. The brawler hissed. The demonic beast uses the opportunity to slither away into the darkness.

"GET BACK HERE!" Caspar shouts.

"Caspar!" Dorothea and Linhardt calls.

The quick tempered student gave chase ignoring Linhardt and Dorothea shouting at him to stop. It didn't occur to Caspar that by rushing after the demonic beast, he had fallen into the monster's trap. The beast clearly did not like fighting against multiple opponents at once. Caspar didn't think about its actions. Caspar believed in his battle instincts. If he took down the beast by himself, he would have proven his worth.

"Where are you hiding?! I'm going to kick your ass!" Caspar roared.

Hubert scolded him constantly for giving their location away every time he insisted on letting out his battlecry. Only Ferdinand understood the importance of a battlecry before attacking their opponent. If the enemy knew his location, Caspar could pinpoint theirs. He heard rustling in the bushes and smirked.

"Found you!"

Caspar charges toward the bush ready to punch the lights out of the demonic beast that coward in the face of students experienced in monster hunting. The brawler only punched the ground when the demonic beast leapt into the air. Caspar growls realizing that he missed. The beast was faster than he gave credit for.

"Don't think I'm going to let you flee!"

Caspar chases after the demonic beast through the forest. He was lead farther away from his comrades, but Caspar wouldn't register this until he was in a clearing not recognizing his surroundings. On top of losing his way, he couldn't figure out which direction the beast headed.

"Dammit! Come out and fight me coward!" Caspar shouts. He needed to listen to where the beast was hiding. He decides to lower his voice this time around.

If the demonic beast refused to come out of hiding, it would give Caspar the chance to catch his breath. He ran pretty far from his designated spot, but he cornered the demonic beast. He was going to defeat this thing and save the locals here!

Letting his guard down caused the monster to come out of hiding. The brawler caught sight of a large black shadow slithering in the bushes before jumping out to attack him. Caspar now sees what he is up against. The demonic beast had two heads. One in the shape of a venus fly-trap and the other was grizzly in appearance. The body stood out as humanoid in appearance. Demonic beasts in the past had always been shaped like animals. Perhaps that was why the civilians were caught off guard by the nature of the demonic beast.

The venus fly-trap head expanded its head, attempting to clamp down on its target. Caspar jumps out of the way. He prepared to punch through the head when it suddenly decided to change directions.

"Huh?!"

The strange maneuver caused the fighter to falter in his movement. The grizzly head is now in control of the body and needed to move in a certain way to avoid getting the second head stuck in the ground. Only now did Caspar notice something large on the beast's body. A distraction like that could cost the student, so he forced his attention back on to the venus fly-trap. The head expanded in size again and rushed at its target. This time, Caspar chose to catch it before it tried to take a bite out of him. If he could pull the head in his direction, he could get the demonic beast to trip. Pummeling the beast to death would be a breeze afterwards.

The beast refused to act in the way the student wanted him to act. The mouth tries to clamp down on its prey completely. Sweat started to drip down Caspar's forehead. Despite being a head, it was stronger than he anticipated. He attempts to push the head back. A member of Bergliez were strong individuals! A monster's head wasn't going to make him a meal!

There was one thing that Caspar didn't consider when engaging in combat with the beast. The main brain was in the other head. The moment he felt his feet digging into the dirt, the monster took the opportunity to enlarge itself over him. The brawler realizes too late that he had no way of throwing it off of him. He wanted to scream but the beast already wrapped its mouth over his face. While Caspar was quick enough to get his arms out of the way, he couldn't stop the thing from biting him. The young noble saw his life flash before his eyes. Even though Caspar was seeing darkness, he could still move his body.

_I'm not dead!_ Caspar thought to himself._ I can still turn this around!_

His optimism goes down the drain immediately when the monster's hands clamped onto both of his arms, effectively holding him back. He might not be dead now, but he knew he would soon be if he didn't do something. Thinking wasn't Caspar's strong point. He was blinded by the monster, his hands restrained, and he was losing air fast.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I am not going out this way!_

Caspar struggles in the grip of the demonic beast. He hissed and growled and cursed inside of the monster's head. The demonic beast tightened its grip around its prey and pressed closer against him. The brawler flinched feeling something hard pressing against his rear. He didn't know what it was, but it might have been something worse than the beast's giant mouth.

The sound of a tear jolted the student back to reality. He shivers when cold air touched his rear.

_What the hell?!_

The hard object was now pressed against him again. He tries to escape from the beast's hard grip with the same result. Dread slowly crept up Caspar's mind. If the object was a sword or spear, he would be impaled from his ass and die in a horrifying fashion. He didn't want to be skewered by this demonic beast.

After what felt like an eternity, the beast attacked his prey. The tip of the object pushed itself right in. Caspar screamed at the sudden force trying to push through. Not letting its prey relax, the monster pushed all the way in. It terrified Caspar not knowing what was shoved up his ass. It was large, long and thick. It hit so far back that Caspar's mind suddenly blanks out.

"Hmmmm! Mmmhm!"

Caspar had endured all sorts of pain in battle from both humans and beasts. This was nothing compared to those time. His body trembled from the forced intrusion and desperately tried to force the long object out. Resisting only made the beast pull back a bit before thrusting inside of him again.

"MMMMM!"

The beast continued to move inside of its target, picking up speed and becoming rougher with each thrust. Caspar shut his eyes in frustration. Now that he was feeling the object pulsing and getting larger inside of him with every thrust, the brawler finally identified what it was.

_Dammit! I'm getting assaulted by this stupid beast!_

Not being able to see anything was a blessing. He wouldn't be able to see what the beast was packing or how his body was even taking something so large inside of him. He didn't understand why it was attacking him though. Wasn't he a guy? He didn't have anything to offer unlike the women that this beast assaulted!

A humiliating noise reaches the ears of the demonic beast. It was aware that it hit the prostate of his prey. Soft walls clamped harder on the large cock that threatened to grow even larger. Caspar cursed under his breath. He realizes in absolute horror that he was starting to enjoy this. What kind of fighter was he if he was enjoying being tortured by the demonic beast?

_Too much...too much heat...can't hold it...anymore…_

Caspar registers his body submitting to the beast and cumming from the constant thrusting. His cries were muffled under the mouth of the monster. The evil thing proceeded to dump its seed inside of its victim. The substance was hot like boiling water, but it was sticky. The liquid found its way up to his stomach. Was his stomach bulging? What was going on? He couldn't see…

Caspar's body twitched as a response to its captor. The substance easily filled him up, but something else was flowing into him. A round object easily followed where the sticky fluid was going before landing straight into his belly.

"Gnnnnnn...mm…"

The demonic beast wasn't finished. Caspar felt the mouth around his head widen allowing him time to breathe. If he wasn't in such a daze, he might have used this moment to escape. Instead, he remained in place as the monster gulped down half of his body. Only his belly and his legs were showing. The monster still didn't eat its victim like the other men in the past weeks. Once Caspar stopped squirming, the beast started thrusting inside of his victim again. His body was even more sensitive than before. The young student's cock stuck right up again.

_Oh god! I'm going to die feeling so good! _Caspar screams to himself. He had to stop this monster from devouring him completely. Yet, Caspar had already lost the means of fighting back. He howled and moaned inside of the mouth as the long object continued penetrating him deeper. There was going to be more than one orb inside of his stomach. Caspar felt it stirring his belly, setting him on fire. The poor brawler whines as his bladder gave up on him again.

The demonic beast makes a weird noise that sounded like it was laughing at its prey. No longer having to grip Caspar, it was able to lift him off the ground easily once it finished inside him a second time. Every time he did that, more of Caspar's body was being consumed, but the monster chose not to eat its captive. It would continue using his toy until it got bored. If Caspar had any way of communicating with the other Black Eagle students, he would plead for them to flee. This demonic beast had every intention of preying on each and every student that dared challenge it tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC with 3260 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. If you pick the Golden Deer house, Manuela is in charge of the Black Eagles. I imagine that because Byleth is given all the difficult tasks, Manuela and Hannaman don't go that far from the monastery. I also think it wouldn't be optimal for either of them to handle a demonic beast despite their classes being more than fit for the job. However, if Byleth is in charge of dealing with the Remire incident, then they really don't have any choice.
> 
> 2\. The real reason Edelgard wanted to do this mission was because she feared that Those Who Slither in the Dark had something to do with this. She's not completely wrong.
> 
> 3\. There are two types of vore. The non-violent vore and the violent gore. If its violent, Caspar would have died upon his head being bitten. Non-violent vore is results in the monster not killings its victim and is often just a case of corruption before the monster decides to actually eat its victim. This demonic beast had been breeding with women and killing men that attacked it during breeding time. However, without being able to grab any of the female Black Eagle students, it settled for a male showing that it doesn't care about gender for breeding purposes.


	3. Dishonored Shield (Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Felix’s paralogue. 
> 
> After getting into a fight with his father, Felix storms off. However, there were still some bandits running amok after all and Byleth and Rodique are too late in stopping Felix from getting taken. Having a grudge against his father, Felix is fucked in revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter include: Noncon, kidnapping, shibari (Japanese BDSM), hair pulling, rough sex, creampie

There are days where Felix asks himself "could things could go from bad to worse?". Today was one of those days where things did in fact get worse.

It all started when Felix got a letter from his father asking him for assistance to deal with bandits in the Fradarius territory. Helping his old man wasn't on his list of things to do today, but Felix couldn't stand the idea of innocent people getting hurt. That's why he approached Professor Byleth and requested his assistance. While Felix was a part of the Golden Deer now, it didn't stop Byleth from getting help from some of the Blue Lions. Sylvain had joined the Golden Deer house with him so it wasn't a surprise that the professor would ask for his assistance, but it was obnoxious to see Dimitri and Ingrid being asked. They were more worried about Rodrique than he was.

A mix of Blue Lions and Golden Deer students was suffice to get the job done. With the Archbishop's permission, the group was able to traverse to Fradarius territory and deal with the bandits. The thieves were a bunch of weaklings, but the issue was how Rodrique was getting too old to deal with situations like this. Combined with rather idiotic citizens, it was a wonder how there weren't any casualties.

The aftermath of the battle should have been the end to any confrontation with his father. All Felix had to do was keep his mouth shut and get the professor to leave. The other students stayed behind to make sure the citizens were okay, but Byleth just needed to say the word and they'd start marching back to Garreg Mach.

"This village was important to the late king. If we hadn't saved it, I wouldn't have been able to face His Majesty." Rodrique says.

"How foolish."

"Pardon?"

Felix really couldn't stop himself from calling out his old man. "We were protecting your subjects, not your ego. I don't give a damn as to whether you can bring yourself to face a dead king."

"I will not tolerate such language from you."

"I came here to hone my blade and protect innocent people! I suppose if I had died, you would say the same thing you did after Glenn's death." Felix couldn't stop himself from speaking the words even though it would only make the situation worse. "He died like a true knight!"

He expected his father to lash out at him despite Byleth's presence. Felix was honestly disappointed with how Rodrique did not have a comeback to his lashing. Silence only confirmed to Felix what he hated to admit.

"I have nothing more to say. I'm going back."

The swordsman expected his father to yell at him after he turned his back. The continued silence as he walked away only infuriated him even more. An opportunity to test his skills on real targets only ended up making him more upset no thanks to his father. He would wait for Byleth after a certain point before meeting up with the other students, but he still needed to cool his head. The last thing he wanted was for Sylvain and Ingrid to interrogate him. Felix growled at the thought.

His anger blinded him to his surroundings. Even though he wasn't far from where he left his father and the professor, he still ended up being bested by a few straggling bandits that were waiting for the opportunity to pounce. Felix always had his sword ready for combat. He could take it out on time and cut down a few of the thieves that ambushed him, but he was still outnumbered. Without anyone watching his back, it was easy for them to get behind him. Felix's pride normally wouldn't let him be heard if he was in trouble, but he must have screamed something if they resorted to knocking him out.

* * *

Time passed while Felix was unconscious. How much? He didn't know. All he knew was that he shouldn't be awake. He should be dead after the bandits got the best of him. What Felix didn't expect was waking up somewhere in a dark cabin of sorts bound and gagged by the few bandits that managed to escape death from his sword. He snarled, trying to break free from his bindings. He finds out almost immediately that it would be impossible to break free without someone's assistance. Not like that would stop Felix from trying. He wiggled his arms and move his legs with no success.

_Just my luck._ Felix growls to himself.

The last thing he needed was to feel powerless. No sword. No access to his hands. No way to speak up...it was nothing short of humiliating.

Once he realized how bad his situation was, he stops moving and think. Immediately, he realized he wasn't alone. His captors were not too far away from him.

"Hey, are you sure about this? That crusty old man will definitely kill us when he finds us with his son."

"That's why we need this brat alive. I'm sure his old man will give us the gold we need to pack up and leave. He doesn't have the strength to chase us after we leave this god forsaken territory."

"Our boss is still dead…"

"And this type of restraint is overkill."

Oh it was overkill, but Felix wasn't upset that the surviving bandits were cautious of him. They saw how dangerous he was with a sword in hand. They saw that he was capable of hand to hand combat. They knew he could use some magic. This type of bondage prevented Felix from using magic without the risk of hurting himself. If he did use his lightning spells, he would not only shock himself but the ropes would still not snap in the location he needed it to break.

"Nonsense. If we underestimate this brat, we'll all be dead like our idiot boss. We need to subdue this brat first and then bribe his old man."

_Good luck with that. _Felix thought darkly to himself. His small movement made the other thieves notice that he had woken up from his slumber.

The remaining criminals weren't at all keen on the idea of subjecting their captive to their whims. Even though Felix was tied up, he still gave off an aura that demanded their attention. It was amusing to see that despite being tied up, he still held more power in the room. The bandits cowered in fear seeing Felix's nasty glare. Only the one barking the orders did not back down.

"Why are you all pussying out now?! We have him tied up like this! We can do whatever we want."

"But what if he finds a way to strike back despite this?"

"It's not like he's a shape-shifter. We use him. He cries and submits. Then we send a message to his father that we have him hostage. If they find us first, we will remind that old man that we can end this kid's life at any moment."

With that said, the thief took out a dagger from his small sheathe. He grinned maniacally at his captive.

"It's a good thing you've woken up sleeping beauty. It would be a shame if you don't see what I'm going to do to you."

Felix's expression remained flat and unamused by this man. Normally, captives would be worried about sharp objects especially when tied up. It would be so easy to slice Felix's throat and end it. However, if they were going with the hostage situation, they needed him to stay up. There wasn't much this man could do with a dagger when the student had this knowledge.

The dagger's only target was the uniform that protected Felix's body. His eyes widen seeing the sharp blade cut at the fabric. The bandit only cut a sloppy circle that exposed his rear.

"You're going to need to be an obedient noble for us. Wouldn't want to rough you up too much."

There was only one reason the bandit would cut a hole through that part of his clothes. Felix expresses disbelief at the idea, but the reality was sinking in. It's not like he could curse the man out to scare him. His bindings were too tight to move.

The other bandits slowly approached their hostage. They weren't convinced that Felix had a hidden trick up his sleeve. Unfortunately, Felix can't risk shocking them.

"There's a few more areas I want to cut." the bandit says as he cuts at the fabric in Felix's crotch area. Felix hissed underneath the gag as cold air hit his cock. The bandit took one look at him and laughs. "I guess that nasty mouth you had in combat had to compensate for something."

_That's none of your business._ Felix thought darkly to himself. His glare was losing its effect the more his outfit was cut off.

The dagger cut at a few more areas. Now the cold air was hitting at his stomach and nipples. The bandit made sure to pick places that he considered "eye-candy". Felix failed to understand the appeal, but he wasn't the one to judge. He thought his heart stopped seeing the bandit pulling his pants down.

"Clearly you haven't seen what a real cock looks like."

Oh this bastard was feeling himself now. The anger that rose on Felix's face disappeared quickly the moment the bandit's cock rubbed against his rear.

"And this real cock is going inside your cute little hole."

_Don't patronize me you sick fuck. _Felix wanted to say. If only his eyes could convey the message.

His eyes would prove to not be at all useful either once his emotions changed. Instead of anger and disgust he held for the remaining bandits, it now held anxiety and potentially fear at the unknown. The man positions himself against the hole. He made no intention of preparing his partner...something that Felix was aware that needed to happen for sex to be a pleasurable experience. Except Felix was never interested in sex and these criminals were looking to reduce him to a crying mess. The swordsman would not be defeated by a man's cock.

There was no warning when the man penetrated his victim. Felix's eyes nearly bulged out from the sudden pain pulsing through his whole body. Only the tip of the penis was forced in and the young noble already felt his body writhing in agony. He was not prepared for this.

"Come on. Stop fighting. Let me in you brat." the bandit hissed. He pushed and pushed until his cock slid all the way in. Felix bit on his gag so hard that the gag could have potentially been ripped away. "Oh...you're tight."

The other thieves are intrigued at the guts their friend had. This kid had cut down many of their allies when they were ransacking the village and was more menacing than his father was. To see his body squirming from something like this amused them. The fear they had a few minutes ago all but vanished as they watched their friend thrust into their captive without caring about the pain he was inflicting.

Felix struggled with his bindings even when the bandit thrusted his cock into him. This sort of pain was different than what he was used to. Hell, he never knew that having a cock up his ass could be painful. If this was how sex was supposed to be with another man, he would not have it. Seeing Felix attempt at denying the thief any further entrance was nothing short of hilarious to these jerks. The bandit grabbed a handful of Felix's hair and held him in place while thrusting inside of him. The swordsman whines behind the gag that only his attacker would hear.

"Learn your place brat!" the man hissed in his captive's ear. "You don't have any power here."

Not like that would stop Felix from fighting back. The harder the bandit slammed against him, the more Felix started to lose focus. His eyes widen feeling the tip of the older man's dick brush against a spot inside of him. His body was set ablaze. The pain started subsiding replaced with an emotion that Felix couldn't quite decipher.

"Mmmm! Mmmph…mmm!"

The thief chuckles darkly. "What's that? You're enjoying this now? Who knew the Fradarius heir likes it rough?" He tugged at Felix's hair to get another cry from his victim. "Come on girly. Cry louder. Beg for it!"

_Fuck you!_ Felix wanted to shout, but that only came out in poor muffles covered by the gag. The body that he used to train for battle was failing him in this situation. His muscles clamped down around the bandit's cock the more it hit his sweet spot. The only saving grace of this situation was that Felix wasn't being aroused by this man. He wasn't going to give into his lust no matter what.

"Heh, I'm going to cum inside of that cute hole of yours, and you're going to take it all!" the thief declares.

Felix found it difficult to brace himself when he was fighting against his captor picking up the pace. His tight bindings only caused more problems. The ropes tightened its hold on him to the point that the pain became too much to bare. For a moment, Felix blacks out when the thief slammed into his prostate. He yelps pathetically as the man came inside of him filling him up with hot semen.

_I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. _Felix chanted this mantra in his head when he was forced back to reality. He wasn't allowed to be dazed as the man kept a firm grip on his hair to make sure he was still in pain. This revolting bandit had the nerve to deflower the future Shield of Faerghus like this. He would be cut into a million pieces and that still wouldn't be enough.

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot." the thief hummed. He pulls out of his captive allowing the semen to flow out of him. "Who wants to go next? We all need to go at least once before we can ask this brat to submit."

The noble wouldn't give into their demands no matter what they did. Even if it might have been easier to pretend to give in, Felix's pride would not allow it.

Now that the first bandit finished up inside of Felix, the other bandits realized how defenseless the swordsman was. They would take turns "subduing" him. One man inside him was already enough damage for Felix for one day. However, Felix refused to surrender to these weaklings, but the only thing he could do was glare at his captors who didn't take his stare seriously at this point. How could they? He was bound tightly where his feet were barely touching the ground. The gag prevented him from cursing his captors out. His hole had been filled with the filthy semen of these bastards. The bandits had nothing to fear and Felix knew it.

If there was one thing Felix swore to himself as he watched the next bandit assault him, it was that he would wait for the opportunity to break these ropes and kill the bandits once they had worn themselves out. He refuses to be rescued by his professor and father. He will not be used as a pretty hostage like these men wanted. He will make up for this careless mistake. Until that opening presented himself, he was forced to swallow his pride and let the bandits treat him like a plaything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC with 2818 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I like the idea that Byleth can ask the leaders of the other houses for help if trouble is brewing in that region. Given that Dimitri has unique dialogue with Rodrique, I figured that he could tag along along with Claude (whose unique dialogue is in the Sword and Shield paralogue).
> 
> 2\. Given that the mission objective is to defeat the commander versus route the enemy like in Sylvain's paralogue, I can imagine that a few of the smarter bandits would start retreating immediately and wait for an opening.
> 
> 3\. The Aegis Shield is given to Byleth at the end of the chapter meaning Felix wouldn't have possession of his relic weapon.
> 
> Again I am taking requests and writing them down. I put the number of chapters to 19 because Vanquished Queens had 19 pages (and 3 extra ones in later volumes). DLC characters will be included as obvious victims. So whichever characters get mentioned the most in suggestions (starting with chapter 1 obviously) will get another scenario.


	4. Noble For Public Use (Ferdinand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Black Eagle student that sided against Edelgard was not going to get away with it. Caspar had become a fugitive. Linhardt swore (fake) loyalty to Edelgard. Bernadetta went into seclusion. Dorothea was spared humiliation as long as she dedicated herself to the opera company. Petra and Ferdinand had the worst punishments. Hubert was tasked with dishing out the punishment to them both but Arundel took over Ferdinand’s punishment to his horror. If Prime Minister Aegir is under house arrest, his son would be open for the public to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter include: Noncon, public humiliation, public toilet, oral sex (implied), anal sex, rough sex, voyeurism, sexual harassment, handjobs, NTR, creampie

It is crucial that the Black Eagles knew their place. Once Edelgard ascended the throne, her people swore absolute loyalty toward her. Any descenters would be punished.

The Adrestian Empire overpowered the church and those who fought at the Battle of Garreg Mach. However, Edelgard was aware that her former classmates were still there. Due to how she needed to retreat with Hubert, she had no time to return and find those who would swear loyalty to her cause. It was why she was lenient and waited for them to return home. If they were with her, she spared them. If they weren't, she would punish them until they saw her way. The Empress wasn't keen on killing them if they still had their uses.

After the battle, Hubert confirmed that Caspar defected completely. Instead of returning like most of the Black Eagles were going to do after seeing the strength of the empire, Caspar chose to fight against her. Edelgard sighed realizing how idiotic it was to believe Caspar would see things her way. He was the one that had accused her of being short-sighted and self-centered. Only someone who believed to fight for justice would think that. Edelgard simply had to prove him wrong.

The other Black Eagles for the most part had sworn alliance with her in the vaguest term. Bernadetta went back home to hide. Edelgard would not force her on the frontlines unless absolutely necessary. Linhardt's family already pledged their loyalty to Edelgard so naturally, Linhardt too would fight for the Empire so as long as he was able to have his naps. Dorothea wished to not participate either. She loathed the idea of violence. If she wanted to sing at the opera or take care of orphan children, Edelgard allowed her to.

Ferdinand and Petra sided against her. They were the ones that needed to be punished.

Hubert had many ideas of how he wanted to get the two students to change their mind. Despite being a schemer, Edelgard was aware that he didn't want to kill them if they were persuaded. They needed more force compared to the others. Persuading Petra wouldn't be an issue for Hubert. He guaranteed that. Ferdinand was another story. There was nothing that would break a stubborn guy like him. The proud noble would preach about a noble's duty and defy Edelgard until the very end. Death would be too merciful for him so Hubert needed time to figure out what would make his former classmate tic.

Unfortunately for Hubert, Arundel ruined his plans. Edelgard and Hubert were surprised by his sudden appearance. After succeeding in getting rid of the twin professors, Arundel disappeared for a while. He was one of the people in charge of experimenting on Archbishop Rhea so he wouldn't find that much time speaking with Edelgard herself. This was not one of those times. He wanted to personally punish Ferdinand.

"Forgive my bluntness, but I do not believe you will be dedicated to punishing Count Aegir's son like you are with the Princess of Brigid."

Hubert was far from amused. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

Arundel smiled wickedly as a response. He didn't need to say anything for Hubert to realize what he was insinuating. Edelgard looked over to her servant in confusion before realizing what her uncle was doing. Her eyes glared daggers at Arundel.

"Hubert will do what he needs to do to persuade them. Unless they have the intention of defecting from the empire, I will not kill them."

"Adorable. You have no problem starting a war but you won't kill those who you still believe are your friends," Arundel taunted. "It's quite alright my beloved niece. I will handle that annoying child without resorting to killing him. Hubert can attend to the princess instead."

Hubert had no say in the matter. Even if Edelgard argued with her uncle, he ended up addressing an issue that she was willing to overlook due to Hubert's loyalty. Alas, the dark mage's feelings could not be prioritized over her goals. If Ferdinand was going to be a nuisance and Hubert's feelings for him were going to affect his interrogation, then he needed to be removed from the position and have someone with zero attachment handle it.

* * *

Edelgard regretted allowing her uncle to dish out the punishment, but it did set a good example to those who defy her.

It took two weeks for Arundel's plan to start working on his victim. Two weeks for Hubert to realize that Ferdinand would not be released from his terrible fate. Two weeks for any former Black Eagle student to see Ferdinand and understand that disobeying the Empire might lead to a fate worse than death.

"Come on! Move your hips! You still got many soldiers to take care of!"

"Use your tongue! You've been cleaning our cocks up for two weeks now! Don't act like this is your first time!"

Arundel forced Hubert to take a break from his "interrogation" with Petra to walk with him to Enbarr's central square to show him the progress of his sick punishment. The dark mage wanted to protest but he wasn't given an option. He felt like puking the closer they got to the central square.

A crowd formed a circle around the center. Most of the onlookers were men that were whistling, cursing and screaming at whatever was happening in the center. Wooden steps lead to something akin to a guillotine. There was no blade as the victim was not to be executed. A pillory was still used to trap the target's head and hands while chains confined the target to the wooden boards preventing his escape.

"Ferdinand…" Hubert whispered darkly to himself. "To think this is how you would meet your end…"

Ferdinand wasn't dead but he might as well be. The prideful cavalier expected to be killed for his betrayal. Instead, he was put on display to be used by commoners and nobles alike for turning his back on the Empire. Someone wrote a crude sign saying "Public Toilet". Despite a bucket next to the sign where donations were taken for whatever reason, there were hardly any coins thrown inside. Arundel encouraged everyone to use their cocks to punish the traitor.

For the past two weeks, Ferdinand had been used for the people of the Empire. The corrupt and the depraved stood in a line and took turns thrusting their cocks inside of him. Some women grabbed strap-ons to participate in the mockery as well even if they wouldn't be able to take advantage of milking the traitor's cock given the awkward position he was forced to stand in. They rarely gave him time to breathe. Sometimes, they took him from behind. Other times, they'd use his pretty mouth to get the desired results. Some had more fun just cumming all over his body instead of using him and others preferred to smack his rear or leave marks all over his body. One of Arundel's men had decided to tally the amount of times Ferdinand came...or maybe it was the amount of people who used him. Either way, the tallies were past the thirty mark. Hubert's stomach quenched just thinking of the implications.

"Has doing something like this even achieved results?" Hubert questioned Arundel darkly. "All I see is a reminder on why your interrogation skills are to be desired."

Arundel took his insults in stride. His gaze never left Ferdinand's used body. Hubert unfortunately had a decent point. Despite degrading the young noble, the fire in his eyes refused to die. The fallen noble was a tenacious cockroach. No matter what the people of the Empire did to him, Ferdinand did not give into despair. He didn't become a cockslut as Arundel hoped. If he had, it would have made his real plans easier. Now, he needed to move onto plan B.

"These sorts of things take time," Arundel explained. "The brighter the soul, the harder it is to take down. But when the soul finally breaks…" Arundel licks his lips causing Hubert to shiver.

"...What are you planning?"

"Just stay there. I will give you a show."

No explanation was needed for Hubert. Arundel's intentions were clear and it only made the dark mage sick to his stomach. At that moment, Hubert wanted to strike Arundel from behind before he continued his plan. This perverted noble could not be trusted.

When Arundel pushed through the crowd, the men waiting in line to use the public toilet moved aside. The only one who didn't was the man finishing up inside of Ferdinand. He waited for his dick to soften before he pulled out of the wet hole. Ferdinand couldn't stop himself from whining at the loss of heat. As quickly as he gave into the lust did he immediately forced himself to stop panting like a hungry beast. Arundel's appearance made it easier.

"Enjoying your new occupation?" Arundel asked mockingly. "It suits a noble such as yourself"

Ferdinand refused to answer. Last week, he would have shouted defiantly. Now, he needed to keep his insults to himself if he wanted to make it through without losing his sanity.

"I brought company."

The former noble only needed to look past Arundel to see someone he didn't want to see. He gulped.

"H-Hubert…"

Despite his voice coming out in barely a whisper, Hubert still heard him. He had no intention of seeing his former classmate in this state. It gave the impression he supported Arundel's torture. Again, the thought of taking Arundel down at this moment came to his mind. But he refused to take part in sexual humiliation.

The Emperor's adviser should have suspected that the evil noble kept some of his soldiers in the crowd. It only took one man to grab Hubert from behind so he wouldn't move. The citizens didn't seem to care that it was Edelgard's right hand this guy was manhandling. The citizens paid attention to Arundel climbing up the small steps to participate in the dehumanization of Ferdinand von Aegir.

"Is Lord Arundel really going to participate?"

"This child is filthy now. He'll only dirty him."

"I want to see this traitor cry though."

"Arundel is big. He'll succeed in making him squeal like a pig."

In just a month, the Empire citizens had become monsters in Ferdinand's eyes. If it wasn't apparent with how they treated him for standing up to Edelgard, it was with how they were so open to Arundel punishing him. He wasn't even a traitor! He just disagreed with Edelgard declaring war! If they talked things out, then perhaps...

"Pay attention, whore," Arundel spoke. Ferdinand's heart accelerated. The corrupt noble was already behind him. "You will stare straight ahead. If you fail, I will make sure the dogs will make a toilet out of you too."

Ferdinand wanted to vomit. This man would throw him to the depraved animals if given the chance. Instead of remaining submissive to the depraved noble who put him up to this, Ferdinand only glared at his captor.

"The dogs would be better company than you…" Ferdinand hissed.

Arundel truly was impressed with how Ferdinand still had his sharp tongue after two weeks. He could care about the insults unlike the sad commoners who attempted to degrade him.

"You little bitch! How dare you speak like that!"

"You're a toilet! You don't speak."

Arundel positioned himself behind Ferdinand. Instead of cursing him out like the commoners, he would take him like a regular customer would. Arundel drilled into his victim without giving him a time to think. The inside walls were already coated with the semen of the other men who had gone before the evil uncle, so while the pain was lessened by the wetness, it meant that his body was more sensitive than before. For every new cock that entered him, Ferdinand lost himself in pleasure faster than before. Arundel was bigger than the previous men that had pleasured themselves with his hole.

"Shiit!" Ferdinand cursed. "S-Stop moving!"

It was an auto response to any man that decided to abuse him. No one was going to stop moving for his sake. Ferdinand choked on his words as the cock slid into him easily. His vulnerable prostate was hit instantly.

"Gnnn...gahh…"

"At least your body is honest," Arundel taunted. "Come on. Make noises. The people have been waiting for a good show."

"Who the...gahh...hell would…" Ferdinand forced himself to stop arguing. His words were drowned out by the crowd. If he tried to finish his sentence, he'd end up moaning profusely instead. He refused to lose to these monsters!

The only one capable of stopping this show was Hubert, but he was not in a position to do so. He looked away disgusted at Arundel's conduct. There were many ways to persuade someone into joining one's cause. A stunt like this would break someone's psyche first before they considered joining the cause. Even if they surrendered before the torture got worse, their body would have been adjusted to pleasure the soldiers over fighting the enemies of the Empire.

"This is vulgar…" Hubert hissed. "This will never achieve the results Lady Edelgard wants."

Hubert was given a short moment to step in and regain control of the situation. Arundel anticipated Hubert's actions and made sure that he had someone stop him. Given the mage's character, he should have been able to detect the presence of another Slithers member in the crowd. He noticed only when said person came up from behind him unexpectedly and grabbed his arm.

"What the…" Hubert barely gasped. Tilting his head, he attempted to see who had the audacity to grab him in the crowd. Like most Slithers members, his face was concealed by a black cloak. The only difference was that this guy had a mage's hat on top of the cloak. The man looked ridiculous in the crowd, but it didn't matter if the citizens were too busy being entertained.

"You better behave," the man threatened as he tightened his grip on the younger male. "I don't care if you're our Emperor's most cherished person. You're going to watch in silence."

It was surreal. Hubert had the magic to kill the man and end this whole charade. Arundel glared toward his niece's assistance to deter him from fighting back.

"Lord Arundel wouldn't want you causing a scene," the man continued taunting. "If you do decide to attack, remember how your actions will affect Emperor Edelgard."

Edelgard had just gained the trust of the people into following in her Crusade. Hubert wasn't seen as trustworthy in comparison. If he messed things up for her now, then he feared that all she had worked for would be for nothing.

"You will regret this…" Hubert snarled despite his hands being brought behind him. There was nothing he could do but bide his time and seek a way to punish this man and Arundel later.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. Since I don't care much for your voice, I expect you to be quiet."

Myson then shoved something up Hubert's mouth. The dark mage hissed at the sudden action, yet Myson kept his grip on him. This man had the audacity to treat Hubert like a common whore. Maybe if he burned the bastard's hand, he would wise up and not come onto him in the open next time.

But something held Hubert back. The dark mage felt some sort of magic entangling him but he couldn't decipher who it was. The longer Myson held onto him, the more he realized that this man was not someone who would bruise from a dark spell.

"Hopefully you'll be able to endure this. It won't take Lord Arundel long."

That should have been a good thing, yet Hubert dreaded the next sequence of events. The mage shut his eyes and looked everywhere but the stand. Ferdinand needed him but he could not help alleviate the pain. Arundel stared at him like he was going to be next. Despite having more authority over these Slithers people in this current setting, Hubert still found himself being at their mercy.

The information Hubert denied to maintain was the reason why Arundel would go above and beyond to assault Ferdinand. Ruining the fallen noble before him wasn't what turned the evil man on. It was witnessing Hubert becoming undone. The emperor's advisor tried to maintain an aloof expression despite his body betraying him. Myson's cold hand refused to leave the young male's cock. His other hand trailed up Hubert's shirt reaching for one of his nipples and pinching down on it. Hubert's body shuddered as a response.

"You like that, don't you?" Myson questioned. "You like seeing that man being taken down a peg, don't you?"

Hubert shook his head rather weakly. Someone like him could never stoop down to Arundel's level.

"You wish you were in his position, don't you?"

Whose position? Hubert could never treat Ferdinand like that!

"Look how wet you are."

He refused to believe that he was aroused by the sight. Yet, he made the mistake to peak down to see his cock sticking up with pre-cum leaking from his head. He opened his mouth to protest but a small gasp escaped him. The cloth was his saving grace.

"Let me take care of you while Lord Arundel makes a mess of this traitor."

Hubert needed to slap Myson's hand away right now. Alas, his eyes were glued toward his former rival. If Hubert was in charge of the torture, he'd would never stoop this low. His former classmates had the right to maintain their dignity if they surrendered sooner rather than later…

"That's it. Just relax," Myson cooed. His hand strokes were slow and deliberate. "You'll feel better when you give in."

It's not just Myson feeding sweet words to Hubert while the crowd around him cheered for Arundel. Arundel leaned over the fallen noble's body just to rub salt in the wound.

"Do you see what is happening in front of you? Your friend enjoys seeing you in this hideous state. Why, it's almost like he wants to be here instead of the crowd."

Ferdinand refused to believe someone like Hubert would fall for such tricks. Reality stared straight at him. The normally cold-hearted mage was flushed all over. His visible green eye refused to stare at Ferdinand despite his cock sticking up while Myson stroked him to completion. A dark thought came to Ferdinand's mind watching the scene before him.

_How dare you do that to Hubert! You will pay!_

Of course his mind only thought about his friends and what would befall them. Surely, no one else had to go through this sort of hell like he was! Yet, Hubert was being forced to watch and do nothing while the men that had been involved with his past abused him.

"...Gnnn...pay…" Ferdinand hissed. "Never…"

_So he doesn't appreciate Hubert being touched despite his worse position. Impressive, but to be expected of young lovers._ Arundel thought bitterly to himself. He quickened his pace making sure to get the squeals he desired.

Ferdinand resolved himself to not lose to this scumbag. He needed to remind the audience that he was still a proud noble that would not succumb to human lust. Even if his body failed him for the past two weeks, his mind remained as strong as it can be.

If only Hubert had the same resolve as Ferdinand did. Even though Ferdinand was put on display, it felt like Hubert was the real victim. And knowing that only frustrated the fallen noble. He gritted his teeth the moment Arundel smacked his prostate. The corrupt noble continued thrusting into him trying to get a noise out of him.

Myson forced Hubert to lean closer to him. Hubert jumped feeling the man's cock rub against his butt. Again, the cloth stopped any weird noises from escaping.

"Maybe...you're thinking that kid over there is taking care of you and not me."

Myson's suggestion wasn't on the mark in the slightest. Hubert certainly did not need anyone assisting him in any sexual endeavor. But, if the redhead was the one that was taking care of him now, he might not be on edge.

"Mmmm...mnn…"

But Ferdinand's hand would be gentle. His former classmate was always eager to please even if the two did not get along in the academy. Anyone was better than Myson. Anyone was better than Arundel…

"Gyahhhhhh!"

Hubert snapped out of his thoughts. Arundel lost his patience with Ferdinand and smacked him across the rear. The sudden pain mixed with the current pleasure made Ferdinand lose control of his voice. The citizens howled like animals finally seeing the criminal falling into lust. Ferdinand tried to regain his composure, but it was impossible at this point. He made the mistake of looking toward the crowd hoping that someone had the mercy to stop Arundel. No one was going to lift a finger to help him, especially not Hubert.

"Gnnnn...Hubert…" Ferdinand gasped. He was calling out to the only person he knew in the crowd pleading for his assistance. "He...lp…"

He couldn't help though and the gut feeling Hubert was feeling returned in full force. Myson noticed the Emperor's right hand man tense up and squeezed down on the man's dick as a response.

"Isn't that cute? He's begging you for help," Myson whispered in Hubert's ear earning a delightful shiver. "But you cannot help him with anything. He's a traitor to the Empire. Your loyalty is to Emperor Edelgard. You do not own that traitor and he does not own you. You only belong to one person." Hubert bit down hard into the cloth as Myson picked up the pace of his stroking. The gentleness had all but vanished in an attempt to drive him mad. "You belong only to Lord Arundel."

Hubert whined hearing those words. How pitiful of him to submit to Myson after being reminded of the painful truth. A few more fast strokes and the dark mage came rather quickly. Only Myson could hear the deranged sound from the young mage. It had been a while since Hubert had taken care of himself. The rush was unbearable.

And it wasn't just Hubert at his limit. Arundel watched as his prey came by his commander's hand. It didn't matter how close Ferdinand was to cumming. Arundel finished up without warning him. More hot semen filled the young cavalier up leaving him no time to prepare himself. Despite holding off on cumming from the other men that treated him like an object, Ferdinand lightly came from the forcefulness. The worst part was that it wasn't exactly Arundel that contributed to his orgasm but his former classmate being made to cum from Myson.

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why did I...guh…_

Even if these were his thoughts, the citizens only heard the wails of a miserable young noble. The crack in his psyche aroused the impatient participants behind Arundel.

The crowd cared not about Hubert's forced participation in this sickening act. Arundel's participation was all that was required to rally them up. The dark knight chuckled as he slowly pulled out of his victim. Too much semen had been poured into the former noble that it kept leaking out like a broken fountain. Instead of admiring the work he added onto his captive, his attention turned toward Hubert. He had one objective and he got the results he wanted. Despite being Edelgard's personal adviser, Hubert fell into Arundel's trap. His visible green eye was clouded over with euphoria. His pale skin remained a scarlet color. He couldn't pretend he didn't cum.

"You're an okay fuck," Arundel said sarcastically. He gave Ferdinand a good smack resulting in a pathetic groan. "However, there really is only one hole that my cock loves."

Hubert didn't hear what Arundel said. He suddenly felt tired. Even when Myson let him go, he still struggled to move. Myson and Arundel exchanged expressions before knowing what they would do when they returned to the castle.

Ferdinand only had a few minutes to catch his breath before the next person took him from behind. He could only look toward his former classmate in horror at what Arundel's real intentions were. If he didn't do anything, then Hubert would end up in a similar position he was in! But what could he do? His body was stationed to the stand. No one was going to release him any time soon. Arundel tucked his cock back in his pant as he casually made his way back to Hubert and Myson. Ferdinand growled seeing Arundel place his hand on Hubert's shoulder. The dark mage tensed up at the contact.

_Dammit! Why is it when someone I care for is in danger that I can't do anything?! _Ferdinand asked himself. He clenched his fists furious with his situation. How could he get out of here and help Hubert?! Why was he so helpless?!

Without a respected title in the Empire, Ferdinand knew that there was no real way out of this situation. It required a miracle from the Goddess to rain judgement on the man who was the true villain in this scenario. If only he could reach out to Hubert before it was too late.

But with Hubert turning his back on him as he, Arundel and Myson prepared to return to the palace, Ferdinand felt his hope slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC with 4581 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. So only Caspar runs away from the Empire immediately after the Fall of Garreg Mach. Ferdinand needs to return to the Empire to gather his things before leaving. Petra is allowed to go home but then betrays Edelgard. Everyone else is allowed to do their own thing before they leave to return to Garreg Mach. I would like to think though that Those Who Slither in the Dark wouldn't allow the Black Eagles to leave without tormenting them.
> 
> 2\. In Shamir's unique dialogue with Petra should you not recruit her on the BL route, she says Petra was brainwashed. Whether it was Petra's belief that she needs to stick with Edelgard or she was legitimately brainwashed is up to interpretation. I went with the ladder though thanks to Hubert's dark magic.
> 
> 3\. Another headcanon I have is that Slithers taught Hubert how to use dark magic. The only characters with access to dark magic so far have all been associated with Those Who Slither in the Dark. As a result, Hubert wouldn't be able to use his own magic against them in a situation like this.


	5. Round-table of Corruption (Claude II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with dealing with the Alliance members at the round table is they will make things as miserable as possible. Claude really doesn’t want Count Gloucester siding with the Empire openly so he allows himself to be degraded if only to play along with neutrality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wondered where I went, I'm writing a Smash crossover fic with my boyfriend. Once the 3 Houses portions of fics (as well as the Kid Icarus and Xenoblade Chronicles related sections) is done, I can turn my attention back to my stuff. I felt super motivated to finally get this out...
> 
> Except you know...it was supposed to be either Ashe, Sylvain or Yuri but I REALLY wanted to do another Claude chapter due to all the ideas I have. But if I have so many ideas with Claude, he'll end up getting his own section that I'm just gonna call "Claude Von Riegan XXX Files".
> 
> Kinks in this chapter include: boot licking, oral sex, age difference
> 
> Warnings: Racism

Edelgard declaring war threw all of Claude’s plans out the window. Graduating from Garreg Mach Monastery, ascending to rule the Alliance and then using that position to close the gap between Fodlan and Almyra. All of it was gone. This was made worse with Byleth’s apparent death. He refused to believe that Byleth and his twin sister died during the attack. They had survived worst events, so they would turn up eventually...right? 

Claude couldn’t prioritize his professors. His priority was on surviving with as many Golden Deer students as possible. He wanted to stick around and make sure Dimitri wouldn’t throw himself in a hopeless battle, but that just wasn’t possible. His wyvern wouldn't allow it. 

The young leader rounded up his comrades and ordered them to retreat. Empire soldiers will not chase anyone who flees from the monastery. It was Edelgard’s saving grace to allow those who did not wish to fight the chance to run. That was a win in Claude’s book if he could get everyone to safety. 

But that was naive of Claude to think he could get everyone in one piece. Byleth and Beth were nowhere to be found. He’d soon learn that Rhea would be reported missing during the battle and that the Knights of Seiros had gone into hiding. Days after the fall of Garreg Mach, Dimitri would be tried for the assassination of his uncle and executed leaving the Empire in control of the Kingdom. Only a few noble houses continued fighting even after the heir to the throne was killed. 

The Alliance needed to stay out of the fight no matter what. Claude couldn’t stand the idea of innocent people dying in a war they didn’t want. He foolishly believed that everyone in the Alliance would agree that they did not need to engage in the politics. If they declared neutrality, Edelgard would only focus on the Kingdom and the Church leaving the Alliance unscratched. It would give Claude time to weigh his options. If the situation was bad enough, he might have to resort to asking his father for additional troops. That was the one thing the Alliance Leader needed to avoid. 

The reality was that the Alliance continued to remind Claude how disoriented the Alliance was. Edgar Hellsman Gloucester didn’t hesitate to show that he was leaning toward the Empire. Many other smaller nobles like Acheron also wanted to go to the Empire. Almost every noble in Gloucester’s region only wanted to protect themselves from being invaded. Claude understood that immediately, yet Count Gloucester decided to be an opportunist. 

It fell to Claude to deal with Count Gloucester's aggression because of his grandfather’s declining health. Claude had been prepared for this since the beginning. The very first round-table meeting Judith got him through demonstrated how aggressive Count Gloucester was at the table. As overwhelming as he could be with his words, Claude had allies to back him up. Fortunately, the topic at the round-table wasn’t as important as it is now. Distributions of wealth, economy, trade routes and handling “Almyran” pirates were easy topics for Claude. How to deal with the sudden declaration of war wasn’t. 

The nobles were in a frantic disarray. Claude learned that Edelgard had sent letters to each and every noble throughout Fodlan. Those who sided with her have already surrendered to her might. 

It wasn’t that simple for the Alliance. The Alliance had the weakest military might. Even if the Alliance came together to fight against the Empire, they wouldn’t be able to defeat even a small portion of the Empire territory. The easier option would be to surrender before anyone got hurt. Claude didn’t believe for one moment that they would be spared even if they tried to side with the Empire.

“Unfortunately, we can’t just up and surrender,” Claude states to the nobles at the round-table. “We don’t even know what Edelgard wants? The letters we got only talks about the church being the target. As long as we declare our neutrality and move away from the church, we will not be attacked.” 

It was messed up in Claude’s mind. By declaring neutrality, it would make Edelgard target the Kingdom. Dimitri and everyone in the Kingdom would suffer many casualties. The Alliance’ survival was more important. 

“That’s not going to happen!” Count Gloucester yelled as he slammed his hands on the desk. “We’re better off siding with the Empire! We will lose more people if we even give them the implication that we’ll resist.”

Claude knew what this man was planning. As the noble closest to the Empire's territory, he was at the greatest risk. He would throw his allegiance to the Empire immediately for safety and protection. Count Gloucester also needed to take power away from the Riegan family. Claude’s grandfather desired to stay neutral as did his grandson, but they were far away from the Empire. They needed to figure out how to help the nobles close to the border without declaring war against the Empire. 

The Alliance Leader looked to the other nobles to gage their reaction. Many of his allies were absent. The Goneril family needed to be back in their territory to defend against Almyra. Lysithea hurried home to check up on her family. She wouldn’t return until she figured out the situation there. Because of Count Gloucester, he refused to allow his son to attend the roundtable despite how important this decision was. All that did was take a potential ally away from Claude. Margrave Edmund would only speak up if it benefitted him. Right now, the two large influencers were shouting at each other. He refused to side with the person on the “losing” side. 

Thankfully, Judith was still around to give her voice in support of what Claude wanted. Every other noble failed to contribute to the topic at hand and the round-table had to be called off for the evening. There was no way for either side to budge. In Claude’s case, he wished his grandfather was actually around to argue in favor of neutrality. His old man’s health was failing and failing fast, so there wasn’t much time before Claude really was going to be the new Duke Riegan. 

But Claude refused to give up. He needed to get Count Gloucester to see things his way before the corrupt bastard did something behind the Alliance’s back. 

“Are you going to be okay Kiddo?” Judith asks Claude in a worried tone. “You know how much of a snake he is.”  
  
“I do...but I’m going to try,” Claude insists. “I really don’t want the Alliance to get involved in a war that has nothing to do with us.”

Judith didn’t push the young leader anymore. She would lecture him later, but she needed to get some shut in. There was going to be more arguing tomorrow until a decision was made. Claude knew he had to work fast. 

What the Alliance Leader didn’t expect was that Count Gloucester was the last one in the round-table room with him after Judith and the Margrave left. The man with the second largest influence at the table also had the same idea as Claude. If they didn’t come to a conclusion soon, one of them was going to take action that the other would be vehemently against.

“Is there something you need, Count Gloucester?” Claude asked. His perfect fake smile was put into place when talking with the man now that the two were alone. 

The count didn’t answer. Claude continued to flash a smile knowing that it would just agitate the man. He was met with a stare that the young male failed to identify. On one hand, he was looking down on the young man in disdain. On the other hand, Claude felt like the count was looking through him. 

“If you keep staring at me, I’m going to blush.” 

“Your silver tongue has a way of seducing people to your side.” 

Claude flinched at the sudden accusation. Now that the two of them were alone, Count Gloucester could be open with his fervid dislike toward the young noble. “Your words wound me Count Gloucester.” 

The count didn’t miss a beat. “My son. Count Goneril’s daughter. The Hero of Daphne. Even that stupid mercenary I hired to get information on you have all gone to your side.” 

“I have my way with words,” Claude says quickly. He doesn’t like the look that Count Gloucester is giving him after admitting to spying on him in the academy. “Maybe if you choose your words carefully, you would have more allies at the round-table.” 

“Of course. That’s why I have no problem laying my allegiance to the Empire.” 

There was the confession. Claude kept a fake smile on his face even though he was angry and worried about this.

“Now, why would you want that?” Claude asked. “You already have all you need in the Alliance. If you side with the Empire, they will take away your assets and use you as cannon fodder.”   
  
“Not if I prove my loyalty to them,” the count insists. “I know how much the Empire desires you. Whether they kill you or not doesn’t matter to me. All I will ask them is being given control of all of Leicester. You are for the church, so it won’t be hard to convince her otherwise.” 

The archer shook his head. “Count Gloucester, you’re hopeless. You know that? You're really going to throw everything away on the idea that you will be bargaining on the same ground.” 

“You underestimate my power and reach. I know how to make people disappear at the drop of a hat.”   
  
Another confession of a crime that Claude can do nothing about. 

“I’ll consider your idea for neutrality on one condition.”  
  
He was moving too fast with the negotiations. Claude found himself falling into the older man’s pace. “Oh, and that condition is?”   
  
“Your secret.” 

Of course, it was Claude’s deep dark secret. The archer didn’t bother hiding his discontent with the count.

“Again with the secrets,” Claude says with a sigh. “We nobles all have our secrets and mine isn’t as career ending as you want to believe.” 

“I’ll be the decider of that,” the count states. “From what I have gathered, I already know your father is of Almyran blood. The question is how important is he in Almyra for Duke Riegan’s foolish daughter to abandon everything to be with him.”   
  
_Keep your cool Claude._ Claude tells himself. His hands ball into a fast. _Do not let him provoke you. _

“Depending on your answer, I might consider your idea for neutrality. Otherwise, I have no problem giving you up for the Empire.”   
  
“How cunning of you,” Claude muttered darkly. “Unfortunately, you will never get that info. You will never have hard proof on my heritage and you won’t get rid of me that easily.” 

“So you have no problem having a civil war in the Alliance for some foreign monkey-”

“Don’t you dare call Baba that you pathetic geezer!”

Claude failed to stop himself from snapping. His dad wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. Count Gloucester laughed seeing the Alliance Leader lose his cool.

“Baba? I wonder what that word means.”   
  
“Anything else you want me to do?” Claude asked, changing the subject as quickly as he could. “I’m a flexible man, but I rather die than let you know about my family.” 

He wasn’t used to being so emotional. Perhaps the stress got to him in the end. No Byleth. No Beth. No Dimitri. No one could help him here when it was a deplorable bastard like Lorenz’s dad. 

“I should kill you right now if you insist on death,” Count Gloucester starts. Claude flinches knowing he messed up. “But, I am willing to let your outburst slide. You are just the Duke’s grandson. It would be embarrassing if he lost another heir due to a child tantrum.”   
  
_ You’re really hitting me where it hurts. _ Claude thinks darkly to himself. “...What do you want me to do?”   
  
Count Gloucester ignores Claude’s question as he goes back to take a seat at the round-table. He puts his feet on the table.

“If you won’t talk about your father, then you can bow down to me like the dirty Almyran you are.” He glares at the archer eyeing him from head to toe. “You can use that silver tongue of yours to lick my shoes.” 

The archer stared at the corrupt noble in disbelief. The alternative to spilling his deep dark secrets is to get on his knees and lick his shoes? 

“That’s what you want?!” Claude asked in astonishment. 

Claude knew he had all the time in the world to run when the situation got sour, but he refused to let this opportunity slide. Count Gloucester needed to stay in line and control the other nobles who wanted to side with the Empire. Without his support, the Alliance would be met with more pointless deaths. 

“So what is it going to be Duke Riegan?”  
  
He still wasn’t the Duke yet. Count Gloucester wanted to remind him of that. His lack of power in this situation only caused never-ending frustration. Claude would never give his heritage to a corrupt man like this, so that option was out of the question. The other one was so degrading that no one would respect him if anyone found out. 

That was the option Claude chose and that surprised the evil noble before him. He slowly approached the elderly man and got on his knees. 

“Well, this is amusing!” Count Gloucester exclaimed. “You would rather get on your knees like a filthy outsider than confess to your tainted blood.”

“...It’s pointless to argue with you,” Claude hissed. “As long as you have no proof, it’s just gossip.”

“And yet, you prefer degradation over the truth?”  
  
“We will not engage in this war,” Claude repeated. “If I need to use my mouth to shut you up, I will.” 

Claude sounded sure of himself but didn’t feel up to the task. The cards were in the Count’s hand. A man like this would take a mile after getting what he wanted. Claude was actually getting nothing out of this deal because Lorenz’s father would happily betray the Alliance if it meant getting rid of him. 

If only Count Gloucester realized that Claude could care less about his pride and reputation. The Alliance leader kneels before the wicked man. Count Gloucester smirked as he raised his boot to align with Claude’s chin. A noble’s shoes always managed to stay clean even in situations like this. 

“Now, the question is whether you want me to clean both of your noble boots,” Claude says in a snarky tone.

“Both would be too much for an inexperienced leader like you. Let’s see how you clean one boot before you decide you’re worthy of the other.” 

It took all of his willpower to not stand up and punch Count Gloucester in the face. Claude wasted no time extending his tongue out. The archer was disappointed with himself with how nothing has changed for him. Back in Almyra, there were instances where he needed to beg for forgiveness as a kid. He had learned to lick the boots of the bullies while begging for his life if he wanted to live another day. He always got those jerks back later. Count Gloucester was a baby in comparison to the imposing bullies back at home. 

The count chuckled watching the young boy lick the polished leather. Claude started with the vamp making circular motions with his tongue. 

“You’re very practiced with shining shoes,” the count mocks.

Claude ignores him and focuses on the task at hand. Leather once had a repulsive taste for him but after doing it so many times, the young archer became desensitized to it. He worked his way to the sole of the shoe making sure to cover it with saliva. He went even lower toward the shank and the heel planting small kisses while doing it. No, it wasn’t necessary for Claude to do that, but it always boosted the ego of those he had to serve. 

And sure enough, Count Gloucester looked down at the Alliance Leader in glee. 

“Have you considered quitting being a leader and being a shoe shiner?” He questions. 

Claude stops. “Should I take that as a compliment?” 

The count hums in response. Claude didn’t miss the sinister look in his eyes. Count Gloucester puts his right foot down and puts up his left giving Claude the signal to clean his other shoe. The archer repeated the motion. He started with the vamp, went toward the sole and then to the heel. While doing this, Claude freezes feeling a hand on his head. He glared up at the count petting him like he was some dog. 

“Good pets get rewarded with head pats.” 

Claude slaps his hand away in disgust. “I can’t focus when your hand is in the way.” 

The archer hates how Edgar tried something as affection as head petting. There was only one person that was allowed to praise him for a job well done...but that person was supposedly dead along with his hopes and dreams. 

The room fell into a cold silence except the sound of the younger male slurping up the count’s shoes. The Golden Deer leader licks his lips as he finally pulls away finished with his task.

“Good as new,” Claude says as he flashes his fake smile again. “Even shoe shiners will be jealous at my job.” 

The count failed to respond once the boy finished his task. Claude assumed that Gloucester was admiring the cleanliness of the shoe. With only one minor complaint, it should have been enough to get the man to do what he wanted. Claude failed to realize how naive that thinking was. 

Cleaning his shoes wasn’t enough for the asshole. Before the archer could process what Edgar wanted next, something hard sprung up in front of him.

“Ahh?”  
  
His mind didn’t register immediately until a bad odor entered his nose. 

“Once you satisfy me, I’ll go with your decision to remain neutral,” said Count Gloucester. 

Claude was repulsed by the smell of the older man’s cock. There was no way he could deal with an unsanitized penis. Count Gloucester noticed the hesitation immediately and pushed his cock toward the younger male’s face. 

“Having second thoughts?” He asked in a mocking tone. He pushed his cock up to Claude’s lips making him take a step path. “You’re acting like you haven’t seen an adult cock before.” 

The Alliance Leader should have had a retort for this. However, words failed to reach his mouth. He could only stare at the carpet in shame. 

“It was easier when you were just licking my shoes like a good boy,” Gloucester continued to taunt, “Is it too much for you? Perhaps you’re better off just letting me go to the Empire’s side.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to do it!” Claude snapped. “You may be old but you’re damn impatient.”

Every moment Claude delayed this, the more likely Count Gloucester would change his mind. He took an experimental lick at the tip closely observing the count’s expression. The young noble wasted no time opening his mouth and taking as much of the length inside of him. Claude promised to service him. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t end this quickly and make a fool out of him. 

Like the corrupt noble stated, Claude had no experience with sexual activities. If he learned anything, it was either from reading erotica that he was too young to understand and stories from the adults around him in Almyra. Almyra was a free-spirited country when it came to sex but the royal family had to back away from engaging in sexual intercourse until after marriage. For some reason, only Claude was forced to follow through with this rule, so his knowledge remained limited.

If his father found out that he was giving head to a foul man like Count Gloucester, he would be tearing down Fodlan’s throat just to reach him. 

_ This man should be thanking me for not having Baba sink his fangs in him. _ Claude thought darkly to himself. 

There were three things that Claude remembered from the adult books. One: No teeth. Two: Use your tongue. Three: Pretend you enjoy it if it’s someone you don’t like.

Claude didn’t have a gag reflex so his first attempt was rather poor. He remembered to pucker his lips and suck on the cock but when he had to pull back, his teeth scraped at the foreskin. 

“You monkeys are known for being good at sucking cock,” Count Gloucester snarled. “Do your job and don’t use your teeth.”  
  
The Alliance leader only glared at as a response before trying again. Ignoring the stench, he tried to take it all in again and only got half of the man’s length inside of him. Claude started bobbing his head back and forth remembering to breathe every time he pulled away. His saliva soon covered the cock making it easier for Claude to take in. He hummed softly noting that the perverted count approved of what he was doing now. 

Not letting Claude have any sort of control, Count Gloucester grabbed Claude’s hair and yanked his head closer to him. The archer nearly gagged at the sudden aggression. 

“Didn’t I tell you that you need to act quickly? I am a very busy man and you wouldn’t want anyone else to walk in, do you?”  
  
Claude clenched his fists at how poorly he was handling this. If he just had any sort of experience with fellatio, he would be in control. If he lets the older man take control of this, then he won’t be able to swing the conversation in his favor. As the dirty cock slid deeper down his throat, Claude unballed his fist and placed them gently on Count Gloucester's testicles. The old man jumped feeling tender hands lightly squeeze at them. Claude opened his eyes slowly making sure not to stop the eye contact with him. He now made his tongue dance underneath the large length inside of him. 

“Garghh...you were holding back after all.” 

Claude continued the motions as quickly as he could. His inexperienced reminding him how he could have ended this sooner if he just knew what made the man tick. 

_ But if I can make him finish up...that might be all I need. _ Claude told himself. 

Despite telling himself that, he still managed to panic the moment the count yanked on his braid. It was worse than holding his head in place while being face fucked. He whined like a dog yelping in pain. He tried to pull back but Gloucester kept a firm grip on him. As quickly as he regained control of the situation did he lose it. 

“Damn, this mouth is better than I expected. Gonna fill you up real good.”  
  
Even without the experience, Claude knew what was coming next. His stomach churned at the thought and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Gloucester chased after his release with no regard to the Alliance Leader. 

“Here it comes! Take it you filthy monkey!”   
  
The count releases his seed once he finishes insulting the young leader. The noise Claude made didn’t help his situation at all. All Count Gloucester could see and hear was a helpless boy trying desperately to get away. He was forced to swallow every drop or risk choking on the thick substance. The archer continued making weak noises as he slowly took the semen pouring down his throat. 

Claude wondered how long it took to swallow the awful substance. His stomach threatened to puke it back up, but he refused to continue this for any longer. Gloucester’s old age kicked in as he needed time to recover from his orgasm. The archer successfully pushes the man off of him and wipes his mouth with his arm. 

“For all of your adult vigor a few minutes ago, you sure as hell didn’t last long,” Claude couldn’t stop himself from insulting the man before him. He literally risked messing everything up. His head was not in the right place. It was short of a miracle that Count Gloucester had nothing to say. 

“Duke Riegan, you are still mouthy even when you were acting like a child,” the count hisses. He quickly tucks his dick back into his pants. “I wonder how you expect to be taken seriously when you throw a temper tantrum like this. If it was anyone else, you would have failed your transaction.” 

“If it’s a transaction, it means that you’ll just have to ask some other time, now won’t you?” 

Edgar clearly wanted more from the young noble than just a quick suck. If the Alliance Leader had not pleasured him so quickly, he could have used it as an excuse to go farther. How the count desired to see what the fake Fodlan boy looked without his clothes. That wasn’t going to happen this time. Claude may have been degraded but he still won this round. Someone as inexperienced as him shouldn’t be able to get a more experienced man cumming so quickly. 

Count Gloucester knew he lost and could only curse under his breath at how quickly he succumbed to his lust. Had he held on a little longer, perhaps he could have forced the boy on all fours. 

“You understand Count Gloucester? I may not be your wife but I fulfilled your request all the same.” Claude smirks feeling the tides finally returning to him. “Now, you will go along with my plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes! 
> 
> 1\. I imagine that in the years before Byleth returns that Balthus swears to Claude over Count Gloucester. I decided here that he sides with Claude faster to give the idea that Lorenz’ dad lost a lot of power. 
> 
> 2\. I decided on the name Edgar for Lorenz’s dad to continue with the trend of characters in the Alliance being named after characters in Shakespeare stories. 
> 
> 3\. I only dived into Almyra lore briefly in the Byleth/Claude ficlet. Almyra as a whole don’t care about sexuality. Violence and hedonist in nature is how Almyra works. The royal family is not supposed to engage in sex in comparison due to the Gods wanting to observe the child and deciding if they are worthy of their trust. In which case, Claude is the one they are testing so Claude does listen to his father about this one thing. In contrast, his cousin ignored it and why he doesn’t have as many Gods on his side as he could. 
> 
> 4\. I have been thinking a lot about how much Count Gloucester knows about Claude. I think the issue would be that it's not that he doesn't know Claude is from Almyra. He would be missing the fact that Claude is the favorite son to the King of Almyra. Being just an every day Almyran wouldn't mean much so if someone pushes just a bit, Claude can bring that up. But any other secret is too risky. 
> 
> As for the power dynamic, I see Count Gloucester being the entitled Fodlan man he is, he thinks he can take over the Alliance. Tiana is missing, he kills Godfrey and then the current Duke is going to die from old age. Claude showing up ruins everything without anything on him. Gloucester hires Balthus to give him any info he can use on Claude. For the entire school year until the war, Balthus is working for Gloucester. He'll cut ties and go to Claude once he actually becomes friends with Claude instead of seeing him as a paycheck. Gloucester attacks Claude's age to discredit him as well as constantly pointing out how no one knows where he came from. Claude is able to not address it because he has a crest from his mom's side. Edgar will then resort to racial slurs against the Almyrans to get at Claude. In this scenario, Claude is under a lot of stress, so his emotions get the best of him when it normally wouldn't.


End file.
